I HATE CHEERLEADERS
by lovetroyella1623
Summary: Gabriella was constantly bullied. She had no friends. But maybe a certain blue-eyed boy can change that. ONESHOT


I HATE CHEERLEADERS

Gabriella was constantly bullied. She had no friends. But maybe a certain blue eyed boy can change that. (ONESHOT)

_(Gabriella's P0V)_

Oh no, cheerleader alert! They're so going to kill me after they find out that I didn't do they're homework. Ok, they're walking towards me. Just wish me luck….

_(End of Gabriella's POV)_

"So Montez, do you have my homework" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, what about mine?" Kylee asked.

"Um, I-I for-forgot it." Gabriella stuttered a lie. She didn't want to tell them she hadn't done it.

"Well I-I gu-guess we will ha-have to be-beat you u-up." Marissa mocked Gabriella.

"Y-yeah." Kylee said also mocking Gabriella.

"You better be in the gym at 3:30, or else we'll come and fine you." Marissa said.

Gabriella just quickly nodded her head.

They both just smiled."Good." they said in unison.

Just then the bell rung.

Before Gabriella knew it, it was the end of the day. Most of the kids hurried out of their class exited because it was the weekend. But Gabriella lingered a bit, it was 3:25, and at least she still had 5 more minutes left until….the beat up. This was a usual thing for Gabriella, but she still hated it with a passion. A very strong passion.

_(Gabriella's POV)_

Okay I better get going to meet with the cheerleaders. It's 3:28, and the walk to the gym is about 2 minutes. Alright I'm there, its 3:00, and I'm really going to get hurt. Now I'm in the gym and waiting. And here they come……

"So Montez, you ready" Kylee said to me.

I just nodded my head.

"Kay good." Marissa said.

Here we go…

"OWWW!" I cried out in pain after they punched me in my stomach.

"OUCH" I said after they kicked me in the leg.

I closed my eyes getting ready for them to punch me in the face, but I heard someone say "stop." I opened my eyes to find a boy there.

"Troysie!" Marissa yelled.

"I told you never to call me that." The boy said.

"Sorry." Marissa said.

"Just leave" the boy said.

"Kay Troy." Marissa and Kylee said in unison.

After they both left, Troy walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" he said to me.

"No." I said.

"Here, let me help you." He said helping me up.

"Thanks." I said.

He held on to my waist longer than he was supposed to. But I didn't care, I liked it.

Then he finally noticed my bleeding leg and stomach.

"Oh God, why don't you come to my place and I'll clean you up." He offered.

"okay." I said

When we got to his house, he asked for my name.

"Gabriella Montez." I said.

"Troy Bolton." He told me.

I smiled at him.

"Let's go up to the bathroom." He said

"Okay" I said

When we got to bathroom, I limped to then toilet. Then I sat down. Troy grabbed a wet washcloth and lifted up my jeans a little.

"This might hurt a little." He warned.

"It's okay." I said.

So he put the washcloth on my leg. I winced, it REALLY hurt. I closed my eyes.

"I told you it would hurt." He said, grinning.

"Yeah well you were right." I said truthfully.

Then he pressed the washcloth on my leg and winced again. But it didn't hurt that much anymore. After he finished cleaning up my leg, he looked at me nervously.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, well for me to clean your stomach, you're going to have to lift up your shirt." He said, blushing.

My eyes went wide. "Oh." Was all I could say.

So very gently, Troy lifted up my shirt. He gasped when he saw the deep gash in my stomach.

"Wow, they really put effort into beating you up." Troy said.

"Yeah, well I'm used to it." I said, looking down.

"Wait, they've done this before?" troy asked.

"Almost every day." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Troy said.

Then he pressed the cloth on my stomach. I let out a loud sob. That hurt more than anything. He wiped away some of my tears.

"Gabby I know it's going to hurt, but bear with me, okay?"

"Okay."

So he pressed the cloth back on my stomach. After he was done cleaning up everything, he asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, forcing a smile.

He brought me downstairs.

"So," he asked,"how are your parents?"

I broke down into sobs, hugging my knees on the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"W-well, both m-my pa-parents……died, in a c-car crash." I whispered.

"Oh my Gosh, Gabby I'm so sorry." He told me, kneeling down.

I didn't say anything, I just hugged him. I needed someone there for me. I cried into his chest for about five minutes, while he held me.

"I'm sorry, Troy." I said pulling back a bit.

He just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, You're beautiful." He said

I looked down. Nobody had ever called me beautiful before. He lifted my chin and made me look at him. Then he did something way out of the question.** (I don't know if that even makes sense, LOL) **He kissed me. HE FRIGGIN KISSED ME! My mind had a little party and then I realized I hadn't kissed back.

So I did. And I liked it. A lot.

_(End of Gabriella's POV)_

They smiled at each other when they pulled back.

"Wow." They both said. Then they kissed again.

**THE END**

_**WELL, MY SECOND ONESHOT. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **_


End file.
